Breathe Me
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: After a tense school year,Holly J's parents decide moving would be their best bet. Now that she is in her senior year,Holly J is ready for a change. Can it come in the form of computer geek,Damian Spinelli? three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe Me**

**A/N:Holly J Sinclair is 17 in this season of Degrassi but in the timeline for this story,she is eighteen. Charlotte Arnold who plays Holly J is nineteen and was born in July(which will be her birthdate in this story.) Also in this part,there is an OC named Cassidy.**

**Part One:**

Holly J Sinclair sighed as she walked into Kelly's. She walked up to the counter,taking a seat. She had moved here to Port Charles with her family a few days ago and she already missed her friends. Spinner,Jay,Anya. She'd had to leave them all. Her parents had decided that,since what had happened last year,it would be best to move to a new town so when her father had gotten a job offer to Port Charles,he'd taken it almost immediatly.

She sighed again as she ordered a grilled chicken sandwich and a strawberry lemonade from the friendly old man who worked there. Her head turned ever so slightly as she sipped her drink,leaving a stain of lip gloss on it. A man sat beside her--probably around twenty three. He had some sort of orange colored milkshake,smoothie thing sitting infront of him. His long,pale fingers tapped furiously at the keys on the laptop that also sat infront of him and his bright green eyes were staring intently at the computer screen. She looked at him for a few more moments before a teenage girl who snapped her gum loudly sat her chicken sandwich infront of the man beside her. Holly J glared at the waitress. "Hey! That sandwich isn't his!" She said loudly,voice fierce.

The green eyed man looked up from his laptop and turned his attention to her curiously. "Woah! Snarky One! There is no reason to get angry. The Mistaken One did not do it on purpose." He chided taking the plate and sliding it infront of the strawberry blonde before smiling apologetically at the waitress. "The Jackal is most sorry,Young Cassidy for The Snarky One's rude behavior."

Cassidy smiled at him sweetly in what she seemed to assume was a flirtatious way. She slid her hand over to cover his reassuringly. "It's okay Spinelli. I won't let that bitch." Here she turned her head to smirk at Holly J. "Get to me."

Spinelli opened his mouth to say something when Holly J stood up with her hands on her hips. "First of all,I am not a bitch. Second of all,can't you see that this Spinelli guy doesn't want you? Why are you acting so pathetic? And thirdly, those roots and those clothes are _soo_ out of style." She snarked with a flip of her ponytail. She winced at how rude she was behaving. She _did _sound like a bit of a bitch.

Cassidy glared at her before grabbing Spinelli's orange milkshake and throwing it all over the girl who had just insulted her before stalking past her,out the door.

Holly J made sputtering sounds as the freezing drink spilled down her cheeks in rivelets.

Spinelli stared at her for a few moments,trying to be a gentleman and not notice how his drink had soaked her shirt so much that it clung to the girl's curves. Instead,he grabbed some napkins and handed them to her so she could blot herself dry. "This would've never happened if the Snarky One hadn't---"

She cut him off abruptly. "My name isn't snarky one! It is Holly J Sinclair!" She hissed at him,angry at how accusing he was being when he didn't even know her.

He was about to reply when suddenly,his Maximista ran in to the diner.

"SPUH-NEL-LEE! I need your help!" The petite blonde with very high heels whined as she tugged at his arm and pulled him---along with his laptop out of the diner.

Holly J wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That annoying blonde girl---though dressed rather fashionably,treated Spinelli like an obedient dog. She just shook her head and sighed,staring at her stained shirt and wondering why she cared about him or how that girl treated him. He certainly hadn't been nice to her.

**To be continued...**

**Next Part: Holly J and Spinelli meet again and end up realizing they have alot in common. Holly J vs. Maxie Jones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathe Me**

**A/N:Also,I don't know the name of the High School that Holly J would attend in PC so it will be called Port Charles High.**

**Part Two**

Holly J sighed as she walked through the park slowly. It was a warm day. Not quite the end of Summer yet. School had started a week ago. The classes at Port Charles High were much smaller than the ones at Degrassi. There were lesser students. Other than that,it was a regular high school and she'd made the adjustments needed. She had made a few friends. A girl named Stacey and another named Renae. More like followers really. The two reminded her of she and Anya a few years ago when she treated the auburn haired girl like crap. She felt something warm and wet trickle down her cheek and was surprised to realize that it was a tear. She really missed her friends,desperately!!

"Why is The Snarky One crying?" A voice asked,coming from behind her.

She rolled her eyes,knowing immediatly who it was. "None of your business!" She uttered,attempting to dry her tears,her back facing him. She didn't hear anything for a few moments so she figured that he must have left. That's when he suddenly straddled the bench beside her. She met his eyes with a glare. Annoyed that he was staring at her,that he refused to leave her be.

Spinelli sighed and pulled a bag of tissues out of his pants pocket. He ripped it open and pulled out a single tissue,turning Holly J's face torward him with one hand as he began to dab at her eyes,drying her tears. He tried not to notice the beautiful color of her eyes,knowing that if he even fell for her for a moment,she had the potential to break his heart. Just like Maxie had. And LuLu and Jolene before her.

Holly J's eyes widened in surprise and she met Spinelli's alarming green eyes with her blue-green ones. She couldn't understand why this guy she'd only met once--and hadn't been very nice to--was being so kind to her.

"My granny raised me to be a gentleman." He said as if reading her mind. A boyish grin crossed his features,

She laughed adorably and smiled back at him. "Well thanks. And I'm sorry about a week ago." Was her apology. She tucked her strawberry blond hair behind an ear nervously,revealing dangling teal earrings. "I just miss my friends,you know? Hell,I even miss my job and that stupid hero that I worked with!"

"What exactly was the reason for The Snarky One and her family's move to this town,per se?" Spinelli asked of her.

Holly J shrugged uncomfortably and met his eyes again before shifting them away to stare at some children swinging on a swing. "Just something that happened at school." She said softly as she recalled the threats and insults about her online. It had been started by Alli,who'd been a freshman at the time then other students had joined in posting that they'd like to kill her with their bare hands and hanging her with a rope and calling her a ginger haired virus infecting the school. Her parents had of course,tried to press charges despite her pleading of them not to.

When she finished her story,Damian Spinelli was looking at her with wide eyes. "Wow" Was the only word he could utter as he shifted closer.

"In all honesty,I deserved it. I was such a bitch to everyone in that school. I made their lives miserable. There was this girl named Mia Jones. She is a teen model for bathing suits. Anyway,before she actually started getting jobs,she slept with this guy to get it. I found out from this friend of her's that she'd make out with people at parties and that she'd slept with this man who was probably in his thirties and was married. I ended up telling the reporters about it one day out of jealousy because of all the attention Mia was receiving. It's just that...my family was always well off,you know? Then something happened and we ended up having to watch everything we did in fear of spending too much money. That's how I got a job at The Dot. It was nice,though I hated it at first. I grew to love it. I mean...I gained a friend there. Two actually. And I actually had a crush on Spinner." She laughed as she said that. "He's the stupid hero I told you about."

She went on and on about her life before PC until the blond haired,blue eyed vixen that had run into Kelly's that morning she and Spinelli first met,walked over to them. She held a dark haired child in her arms that played with her necklace.

A huge grin appeared on his face as he jumped to his feet. His hands reached as he took the child into his arms. "Luminescent Emma." He marveled as he pressed a kiss to the baby's sweet smelling hair. Then he lifted his eyes to look at the blond. "Maxie."

She smiled at him and shifted her feet uncomfortably.

Holly J watched the exchange carefully before standing up beside Spinelli. "I'm Holly J Sinclair." She said trying to be polite as she held out a hand for Maxie to shake.

The blonde just ignored her and turned to Spinelli,beginning to gush. "Spinel! I was wondering,if perhaps you could come back to my apartment and help me move something. It's really large and I tried to do it myself." She pouted and made her eyes seductive as she let her fingers climb up his arm.

Holly J made a noise of disgust at Maxie's antics. "Quit trying to manipulate him!" She admonished angriely,trying not to notice how perfect Spinelli looked with a baby in his arms.

"Excuse me??" Maxie screeched,affronted,storming over to stand infront of Holly J.

"You heard me." The strawberry blonde said harshly with narrowed eyes.

**To be continued**

**Last Part:Holly J confronts Maxie. Spinelli thanks Holly J for defending him and they share something---romantic.**


End file.
